My Cousin, The Demon
by ChordOverstreetFan
Summary: Sanada Genichirou has a secret that he doesn't like to reveal very often. Unfortunately, that secret involves his two older cousins, his uncle, and a whole new world. And he always thought his biggest fear would be losing Yukimura - or the nationals.
1. Family Reunion

**Sanada's Point of View**  
My mother must be on drugs.

Yes, I, Sanada Genichirou, fukubuchou and "Emperor" of the formerly undefeated Rikkaidai Fuzoku tennis team, am accusing my own mother of being on drugs.

It's the only logical explanation - even Yanagi would agree with me if he were here right now and _not _scouting other teams for potential threats.

I mean, why else would my mother come barging into my school's greatly needed tennis practice screaming that appalling nickname she has for me.

"GEN-CHAN!"

I scowled when I heard that banshee-like scream. Yes, I just compared my mother's scream to that of a banshee, and yes I know those things aren't real.

Don't look at me like that, Seiichi!

You too, Akaya!

I coughed in embarassment, "Okaa-san, why are you here?"

She smiled at me. Nothing good can come of this. The last time she smiled like that my older brother was sent to...

"To pick you up, of course. My brother wants us to come over for the weekend. He's especially looking forward to seeing you. So are his sons. Well, his older one, at least. The younger one, who should only be about a year older than you, by the way, has a habit of disappearing so Shori is looking forward to having someone to be an older brother too."

I replied, "I have an older brother. I have no need for another one. Plus, I have practice on Saturday."

My one out was ruined by my best friend and boyfriend, Seiichi, "Don't worry about that Genichirou. I have a doctor's appointment that day anyway. You should spend time with family, ne?"

_Curse you, Yukimura!_

I gulped and asked my mother, "Can't I just stay with Renji?"

She glared at me, "Your friend's family is barely getting by as it is. Why would I let you stay there just because you don't like Shori?"

I responded, "I never said I didn't like him."

Seiichi snorted, "You didn't deny it, though."

She smiled at him, "Thank you, Seiichi-kun."

I finally gave in. "Fine, but I'm staying in Yuuri's room - he's the only normal person that lives there!"

She sighed, "Anything's fine with me as long as you go."

* * *

**Yuuri's Point of View**  
"What do you mean I can't stay here, Conrad?"

My godfather sighed at me, "We've been over this before, Yuuri - you're having family over back on Earth, right?"

I nodded, "Right."

He continued his previous statement, "You're only sixteen. That might be considered adulthood, here, in Shin Makoku, but not on Earth."

I chortled, "I know that, already, Conrad."

Then, he said, "Since you're still a minor in Japan - there's not really any way your parents can explain you being away from the house for _days_. These are your relatives Yuuri, they can't be that bad."

I glared at him, "You haven't met Genichirou, though. He's constantly ranting about tennis and how his teammates, aside from his buchou, are such slackers - especially that kouhai of his, what was his name again? Kirihara Akaya!"

Conrad chuckled, "Well, maybe it's time you actually get to know your cousin."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I could have sworn this looked longer when I was typing it on WordPad. I'll try to make the following chapters at least 1,000 - 2,000 words each. Yes, Sanada is with Yukimura. That will not be changing - so don't expect Gwendal, Alford, Conrad, or anyone from Shin Makoku to be sweeping him off his feet. Sanada's a seme, anyway.


	2. To Shin Makoku

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Sanada might be a bit OOC, but I can explain that. In this story, he's related to the Shibuya family through his mother. If you've seen Kyo Kara Maoh, you know how...weird...that family can be. Sanada's actually pretty normal in comparison to the rest of the family.

* * *

**Sanada's Point of View**  
Why did I agree to this?

Miko-baa-san, who insists that we call her Jennifer, keeps talking about how her little Yuu-chan is some sort of king. It's making no sense to me, and I'm waiting for someone to slap some sense into her. Shoma-jii-san just seems to be sitting there with a proud smile on his face. The guy's a banker, so I guess he's got money - and I suppose that is something to be proud of, but he's giving that smile to his wife who might just be insane.

"...and you absolutely MUST meet Wolfram, he's almost as cute as Yuu-chan."

I asked her, "Obaa-san, who's Wolfram?"

She squealed in response, "Yuu-chan's fiancé!"

I blanched at that, "Isn't Wolfram a boy's name? I thought gay marriage was illegal in Japan."

She giggled, "It's not illegal in Yuu-chan's country."

I frowned and muttered under my breath, "Too bad his country isn't real...then I could be with Seiichi."

Despite my efforts to remain unheard, it seems as if obaa-san heard my statement anyway. Fortunately, I was saved from having to explain myself when someone screamed...from upstairs.

"MAMA-SAN, TADAIMA!"

Another voice said, "Tadaima, okaa-san."

Obaa-san pouted and replied to the voices, "Okaeri, Ken-chan! And Yuu-chan, how many times do I have to tell you to call me mama?"

Oh, I guess Yuuri's back...with a friend.

Yuuri's voice interrupted my thoughts, "Yadda."

Miko-baa-san replied, "Mou, you need a lesson in manners from Gen-chan."

He responded, "Genichirou lives in Kanagawa."

His friend, who shall now be known as Ken, said, "Actually he's sitting right in front of Mama-san."

Yuuri replied, "Really? I knew we were having family over but I thought he would be too busy practicing tennis - especially since he keeps saying that his teammates from Rikkai are a bunch of slackers."

I growled at him, "I've never called Seiichi a slacker! And I'm only hard on Akaya because he's going to be in charge of the team next year. Rikkaidai has never had a coach before and we're not about to start now because only one of our kouhais will know what to expect."

He rolled his eyes at me, "Whatever. Murata and I have baseball practice, anyway."

With that final statement, Yuuri and his friend walked out of the house.

Oh wait, I forgot to ask them why they were saying that they were home when they were just upstairs the whole time. Hmm, maybe it's time to follow Seigaku's lead and SPY on my cousin.

* * *

**Yuuri's Point of View**  
I turned to Murata and asked, "What's the quickest way back to the castle?"

He answered me, "Your bathtub."

I sighed, "Besides that. With Genichirou and his family visiting, that method is impossible."

He replied, "Well, we could always use the school pool."

I nodded, "Alright, let's go with that."

* * *

**Sanada's Point of View**  
I take back what I said about Yuuri being normal. He just talked to his friend about going back to "the castle" - so clearly he's like his okaa-san and might just be insane. Maybe I should turn around and go back to his house to enjoy a nice evening with family.

Wait, no! That would be even worse than following these two around!

Oh, they just mentioned using the school pool - maybe they're just talking about a game. Yeah, that's it; it's all a game - a game that involved Yuuri being the king of some made-up country.

I followed them for about ten minutes before the three of us ended up in front of the high school division of Seishun Gakuen. Maybe I should see if the middle school boys' tennis team is practicing instead. It might be more exciting than this...but they'd probably lower their level of play if I showed up - even if I am in casual clothes. Dammit, I guess I'll have to stick to following my cousin and his weird friend.

Now we're in front of a pool and the two of them seem to be jumping into it. That's weird. They're still wearing clothes - who jumps into a pool with clothes on? Seconds later, a small whirlpool appears in the middle of the pool seeming to drag my cousin and his friend to the bottom.

I'm coming to save you, Yuuri!

Who cares if he's annoying and slightly insane? He's still my cousin.

I tried to grab onto one of their hands, only to slip and fall into the whirlpool along with them. The last thing I saw was my cousin's friend staring at me before I blanked out.

* * *

**Yuuri's Point of View**  
"Home, sweet home."

I turned around to tell Murata something only to see someone lying on top of him.

Murata yelled at me, "Get your cousin off of me!"

I grabbed the guy on top of him and laid him back down, face-up and took a look at who we ended up bringing to Shin Makoku. My eyes widened as I screamed, "Genichirou!"

He woke up and said, "Where am I?"

I opened my mouth to answer him, but, before I could, the shrine maidens started hitting him with brooms. I tried to stop them, but my attempts were in vain since they did not seem to believe me when I said he was family.

Five minutes later, Murata was the one who managed to stop them when he talked to the head priestess, Ulrike, and told her that we had accidentally brought my cousin with us.

The two of us helped my cousin get back on his feet. Once he was stable, the shrine maidens bowed and said to him, "We're sorry, Genichirou-sama."

Genichirou turned to me and asked, "Why did they refer to me as 'sama'? I'm no lord."

Murata laughed, "This is Shin Makoku - they called you 'sama' because you're the cousin of their king!"

I facepalmed and Genichirou asked, dumbfounded, "Are you saying Miko-baa-san was telling the truth?"

Murata and I said, "Hai."

* * *

**Sanada's Point of View**  
Remind me never to follow Seigaku's lead again...it only leads to trouble.

I growled, "How the hell am I supposed to get home, then?"

Ken laughed, "Don't worry - no matter how long we stay here, hardly any time will pass back on Earth. We might wake up right outside our school pool, though. You'll need Shibuya to take you back home anyway."

I turned to my cousin and told him, "When Tezuka starts school next year, you better not tell him my tennis weaknesses."

He raised his eyebrow, "The almighty emperor has actual weaknesses besides his humongous crush on his buchou?"

I blushed, "It's not a crush, anymore! For your information, the two of us are dating now."

Yuuri chuckled, "Let me guess, he confessed." I stayed silent, which apparently, to him, means that he was right. He turned to look at the gate that was in front of the temple we were currently behind us and said, "It looks like our ride's here." He whispered, probably to himself, "Conrad can't get mad at me for being here if my cousin's here too, can he?"


	3. Slap Equals Marriage Proposal

**Sanada's Point of View**  
Great, just great. I knew I shouldn't have listened to Seiichi when he told me to actually visit Yuuri's family, but I listened to him anyway - and look what happened! I'm stuck in some world I've never been to and people keep staring at me for no reason. They keep saying something about "double black" - and they're pointing at me while saying it. It was bad enough being whacked by broomsticks, but now I've got someone that looks scarier than me - and I strike fear into all of my teammates - glaring at me, as if I actually meant to come here and cause whatever it is he's blaming me for.

The scary guy finally opened his mouth and said, "As a prince of Shin Makoku, you must learn our customs. Lord von Christ will be here in a few minutes to begin your lessons."

I retorted, "I'm no prince. This is my first time here."

He glared at me and said, "I do not care if you've never been here. And you are a prince - as a relative of our king, you are a member of the royal family whether you like it or not. It's time you start acting like it."

I growled at him, "I didn't even know my cousin was actually a king until I woke up in this place. I see no reason to become the prince of it. I just want to go back to Japan!"

He snapped at me, "The people of Shin Makoku need you here! If something should happen to Yuuri-heika before Shinou can choose a new king, you'll be the one to take his place until someone else is chosen."

Before I could say anything else, he left the room.

_I think I like Yuuri's godfather better._

A man with long silver hair and purple eyes walked into the room that I was sitting in. He said, "Good afternoon. I am Lord Gunter von Christ and I will be instructing you about the customs of Shin Makoku."

This guy seemed nicer than the last one, so I just decided I would comply for now. I asked him, "Why did that other guy say I was a prince? People referred to me as the Emperor back in Japan, but that was only in the tennis circuit - I've never been here before, and I just found out today that my cousin was the king of this place."

He calmly answered me, "Gwendal is very blunt about things. He is right about you technically being royalty, here, though," and then he raised his voice in excitement, "To think that Heika has such a fascinating cousin. We really should not be surprised. Oh, happy day! If I had known you were coming, I would have started planning your welcoming party months ago. I do apologize, young prince, but your lessons shall have to wait."

Before I could say anything, Gunter walked out of the room. I screamed out my frustrations, thinking that nobody was around, "What the fuck is going on here? I don't want a welcome party, I just want to go home and hang out with Seiichi - is that too much for me to ask? I don't think so! But no, I had to be nice and go to my weirdo cousin's house, and now I'm stuck in some castle with people that think I'm a prince!"

A sudden chuckle startled me and I turned around. Fortunately, it was someone that had no problem speaking Japanese - the others all had strange devices in their ears; Yuuri told me it was something that allowed them to understand and speak in Japanese, which is how I know that the person who walked in on my ranting knew Japanese - there was nothing in his ear aiding him in understanding what I just said, speaking of which...

I asked him, "How much did you hear?"

He responded, "Everything you said after Gunter walked out. I can't say that I'm surprised, Yuuri-heika was the same way when he first came to Shin Makoku, and now he's forged a pretty strong alliance with several predominantly human countries."

I frowned at that, "I thought everyone here was human. Who are you anyway? I know that you're Yuuri's godfather, but I never got your name - and why do you call him 'heika'?"

He laughed, "My name is Conrart Weller - but most people, including Yuuri-heika, call me Conrad. It's a little bit easier to pronounce. We call Yuuri 'heika' because he is our king, and it's only proper to call him that - although Yozak tends to refer to him as kiddo. As for everyone being 'human', you couldn't be more wrong. There are several humans in Shin Makoku, but the inhabitants of this castle are mostly mazoku - or, at least, half-mazoku."

I sighed, "Could you tell me what a 'mazoku' is? I don't think I've ever encountered any back home."

Conrad replied, "Well, to put it in simpler terms, a mazoku is a demon. Their lifespan is significantly longer than that of a human, even if one is just half-mazoku. You are half-mazoku yourself. However, your line has been on Earth for such a long time - you'd only slow down your aging and gain powers if you were to come into some position of mazoku authority such as becoming the next Maou of Shin Makoku or Earth - the Maou being the ruler of the mazoku population."

I groaned, "I don't want to be in charge of any population. I have enough trouble controlling the Rikkaidai tennis team!"

He laughed in response and said, "It might be a bit hard to understand now, but it should be easier to accept once it's had enough time to sink in. Your cousin has done this country a great service, and it would be a shame if we were unable to treat his relatives with the same reaspect. Shori only received slightly less luxurious treatment than yourself since he was chosen to succeed Bob, the former Maou of Earth. As far as we know, you aren't set to succeed anyone or inherit anything from your family on Earth - so the citizens of Shin Makoku have assumed that you'll be staying here to occupy the throne should anything happen to Yuuri."

I growled, "Let his fiancé do it!"

He sighed, "Wolfram is expected to perform the duties of a queen, not a king - despite being male. Your occupation of the throne would be temporary, and that's with the worst-case scenario, since a new Maou is usually chosen before there is even a need for one."

I raised my eyebrow at that, "Then why does everyone keep calling me a prince? You just said I most likely wouldn't take over for my cousin because somebody else would be chosen instead."

Conrad answered me promptly, "People like a failsafe, In the event that a new Maou isn't chosen before the current one steps down, someone would need to take their place. After the events of the last war, people don't want to take their chances with someone that hasn't been trained for it. Stoffel, my uncle, almost ruined this kingdom because he became power hungry."He paused for a moment, and then continued, "The way you carry yourself now, although not typical of a prince, shows that you would not become power hungry like Stoffel did. We're literally telling you that you have power over most of us, and you don't even want it - a true prince doesn't only have loyal subordinates, but he also has a kind heart that allows him to empathize with them."

I scoffed, "Kind heart? I slap my teammates whenever they lose matches. Does that seem kind to you?"

He laughed again, "It's a good thing you just became a prince now. If you had been announced as the prince earlier, you'd be expected to marry those people."

I coughed, "Marry? I slapped them - that's not a proposal!"

He just smiled and said, "A slap on the cheek is the equivalent of a marriage proposal in Shin Makoku."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This chapter was completely in Sanada's point of view. I just wanted to torture him a little bit. Consider it me getting revenge for all the people on the Rikkaidai tennis team that have been slapped by him.


	4. Kirihara and Marui

**Sanada's Point of View**  
After finding out what slapping someone's cheek meant in Shin Makoku, I had to be carried to the bedroom that had been prepared for me when I first arrived at Blood Pledge Castle (which apparently belongs to Yuuri). I really hope the fact that I didn't know about Yuuri being some kind of king here will save me from having to marry all of those slackers - I'M TOO YOUNG FOR MARRIAGE AND WE STILL HAVEN'T CRUSHED SEIGAKU!

Damn Tezuka! I blame him for all of this. If he had played at the Kanto finals, Rikkaidai would have won. I would be with Seiichi and none of this would have ever happened When I get my hands on him, I'll -

Someone interrupted my thoughts, "What does losing the Kanto finals have to do with you accidentally coming to Shin Makoku?"

I turned my head to face who interrupted my Tezuka rant - it was my cousin's creepy friend, Murata. "How did you know what I was thinking about?"

He laughed, "You were thinking out loud."

My eyes twitched in frustration and I asked, "Couldn't you have pretended that you didn't hear me?"

He chirped, "Nope!" He paused for a second and then said, "Come on, let's go - Yuuri has to bring you back"

_Finally!_

Murata lead me out to the courtyard where we met up with Yuuri. From there, we went to the temple that held the fountain where we came from - although I'm a bit curious about how we traveled through water, I won't ask (the less I know, the better).

Yuuri turned towards me and said, "Grab Murata's hand, Genichirou, or we'll leave you here." I did as I was told even though I wanted to yell at him about how it was his fault I ended up here in the first place.

The three of us stepped into the fountain and I closed my eyes. I could feel myself getting immersed in the water. Seconds later, we were back in Yuuri's house...in his bathtub. I quickly left the room to get changed into some dry clothes - my tennis jersey, to be more precise, since it's what I'm most comfortable in. Then, I sat down on Yuuri's bed and took some deep breaths in order to calm myself down after what had happened when I tried following my cousin on their little "outing" - if you can even call it that.

It took me about five minutes to get myself together. By that time, the house doorbell rang. I didn't bother going downstairs to see who it was since I most likely didn't know them. I never told the team where I would be staying - although, knowing Renji, he's already found out my cousin's address and gave it to all of the tennis regulars. I wouldn't put it past him. If he weren't such a good tennis player, I might hate him simply because he's a nosy little bastard who stalks people.

A familiar voice broke my train of thought, "Sanada-fukubuchou, let's go see Mura-buchou!"

It just HAD to be Akaya, didn't it? Although, if I'm honest with myself, it's not surprising that he would try to find me. Whenever Seiichi is gone, he latches onto me if Jackal is busy. One would think it would be Renji he'd cling to, but I was the one that got stuck with babysitting duty whenever Jackal is doing whatever the hell he does to avoid babysitting Akaya. I doubt Akaya would come alone though so somebody must be with him.

"Oi, Bakaya, not so loud!" It sounds like Marui, but why would he be the one with Akaya? Yukimura only trusts Renji, Jackal, or myself to watch over him...I should probably go downstairs to make sure they haven't broken anything.

I stepped out of the room and turned towards the staircase. As I walked down the stairs, my two teammates started to walk up. I blurted out, "You haven't broken anything, have you?"

Akaya pouted and Marui answered me, "No, we just got here! Now let's go see Yukimura - Bakaya and I bought sweets for him."

Akaya snorted, "Jackal-sempai bought them."

Marui retorted, "It was my idea - I just used his money!"

I pursed my lips. Does Marui ever pay for things by himself? I shook my head and just walked past the two of them. When I reached the front door, I turned my head towards them and asked, "Aren't you guys coming?"

The three of us took fifteen minutes to walk to the train station. The train ride to Kanagawa took about two hours. Akaya fell asleep so I had to carry him off the train. I told Marui, "The next time we bring him on a trip that lasts more than thirty minutes, give him sugar."

Marui popped his bubblegum, "Got it!"

I put Akaya on a bench and sat him up. Then I took a deep breath and yelled, "Tarundoru!"

His eyes snapped open and he screamed, "Don't slap me!"

I rolled my eyes at his childishness and turned towards the hospital, "Let's go!" The three of us began our journey towards the hospital where Seiichi would be having his check-up. We would have to walk past a river, but I doubted that I could go to...that place...without Yuuri so I wasn't too worried. If Akaya or Marui dragged me into it, then we could swim towards the riverbank and continue on our way to the hospital.

But maybe that was just wishful thinking. Five minutes into our walk, we were by the river and I suddently felt somebody grab my leg. Once again, I was stuck in some random whirlpool - although I don't understand how I'm going there without Yuuri. THIS ISN'T SUPPOSED TO BE HAPPENING! When the water subsided, I was just wet - again - but Akaya and Marui were close to unconscious.

I groaned, "Not again."

I heard somebody, most likely Conrad, chuckling behind me, "Welcome back, Genichirou-sama."

At this, Akaya and Marui came to their senses and shouted in unison, "GENICHIROU-SAMA?"

Akaya was asking, "Fukubuchou, why are they calling you 'sama'?"

At the same time Marui was asking, "Since they treat you like royalty, does this mean we can have as many sweets as we want?"

Before I could yell at them to shut up, Conrad said, "Of course, friends of Genichirou-sama will always be treated like the nobles that they are."

This seemed to confuse Akaya as he asked, "How are we nobles? Myfather's a salesman that deals with foreign assets, and Marui-sempai's father builds cameras for a living."

Conrad laughed, "You're considered nobility simply because you came here with Genichirou-sama. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll go fetch a carriage to take you to the castle."

Marui turned towards me and asked, "What the fuck is going on here?"

I shrugged, "I don't even know. The first time I came here was an accident that occurred when I tried to follow my cousin and his friend because I thought it was weird that they said that they were home even though they were coming from upstairs."

Marui snorted, "So you accidentally came to this place because you were snooping?"

I nodded, "Yes - I mean no - I don't know! I just know that I followed them and ended up here and before I knew it - a bunch of people started calling me a prince."

Marui rolled his eyes, "Sure, I believe you - for now, that is."

Akaya had his head tilted to the side. He asked, "Ne, fukubuchou, why do they call you prince?"

I sighed, "They apparently see my older cousin, Yuuri, as their king."

Akaya enthusiastically said, "Okay!" Then, he turned to Marui and beamed, "This means we can prank the people here without consequences!"

Kami-sama, help me!


End file.
